<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pure by DevilJesus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713928">Pure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus'>DevilJesus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chapter 1 is SooGyu, College Life, Incubus!Beomgyu, Incubus!Yeonjun, M/M, Otps, Party, chapter 2 is Taejun, txt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beomgyu’s eyes were blown wide as he gazed at Soobin. “There’s something in your eyes that looks so pure,” he said, voice dripping with lust as he traced a finger over Soobin’s jaw. “It excites me,” he whispered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The club was packed, Soobin sighed as he leaned against the bar looking out at the patrons. Most were dancing and cheering. The academic year had just ended and everyone was out celebrating. </p><p>He felt movement beside him, glancing to the side he could see the familiar blond head of Yeonjun. </p><p>“You having fun?” The blond asked with a slight smirk. </p><p>He’d been friends with Yeonjun since they started at Big Hit College, he’d found out then that Yeonjun was an incubus. The demons were common in Seoul but Soobin had never met one until he started college. </p><p>Soobin looked over at the incubus and shrugged nonchalantly. “I guess...”</p><p>“Seriously Soobin, you need to let yourself loose sometime,” Yeonjun grumbled, taking the cup that was in Soobin’s hand and taking a swig of his drink. Soobin frowned at him but said nothing. Yeonjun’s attention was suddenly on the dance floor before them, he elbowed Soobin making the taller boy glance to him. “Hey, look over there,” Yeonjun said. </p><p>Soobin frowned slightly but followed the incubus’ gaze, stood swaying in the throng of people was no other than Choi Beomgyu.</p><p>“It’s your pretty little incubus,” Yeonjun teased. </p><p>“Yah, Hyung don’t...” Soobin groaned back, running a hand through his purple hair. </p><p>Beomgyu was gazing at him longingly as he swayed on the dance floor. His black hair shining softly in the dull club lights. Soobin could feel the interest in Beomgyu’s dark doe eyes. </p><p>“He’s looking at you!” Yeonjun grinned beside him. </p><p>Soobin sighed softly but he couldn’t stop the small smile pulling on the side of his lips. “He’s been looking at me since he started at Big Hit college.” </p><p>Yeonjun sighed, “he likes you,” he took in Soobin’s cautious expression. “What’s stopping you?”</p><p>“I-I don’t know,” Soobin admitted. He knew exactly what it was, the incubus made him feel things and want to do things he wasn’t proud of. </p><p>“Is it because of what he is?” Yeonjun asked carefully, Soobin knew for a fact that the elder had faced rejection from being an incubus. </p><p>“No, it’s not that,” Soobin confirmed, “I-I’m just nervous,” he replied lamely. </p><p>Yeonjun rolled his eyes and scoffed, “well, it’s about time you got a confidence boost.” </p><p>Soobin frowned slightly before he yelped as he felt Yeonjun push him into the crowd of people, he tried to turn back only to realise the incubus was behind him pushing him through the crowds of people. </p><p>“Beomgyu-yah!” Yeonjun called as they approached. Soobin noticed Yeonjun’s attention go to Beomgyu’s red haired human friend that was beside him, Taehyun. </p><p>“Hey Hyung, hi Soobin-Hyung,” Beomgyu’s voice was deep as he gazed at Soobin with his pretty eyes. </p><p>Soobin nodded his head at the incubus, “H-hey,” he said over the loud music. </p><p>Beomgyu began to sway his hips to the music, moving closer to Soobin with a playful smirk on his face. “Do you wanna dance?”</p><p>“He’d love to,” Yeonjun answered for him making Soobin look over at him with a frown. Yeonjun just grinned devilishly before moving around Soobin and towards the red head beside Beomgyu. “Hey Taehyun-ah.”</p><p>“Y-Yeonjun-Hyung,” Taehyun smiled back at the incubus. </p><p>Soobin watched Yeonjun as he pulled Taehyun away; leaving him and Beomgyu on the dance floor. </p><p>Beomgyu moved closer, the young incubus held himself with an almost mischievous confidence that was as endearing as he was visually striking. His lips twisted with a little sideways smirk.  “Are you nervous?” </p><p>“W-what? N-no,” Soobin cursed internally at his stutter. He smiled awkwardly at the beautiful boy in front of him, “I don’t really like clubs to be honest.” </p><p>“Then, shall we head somewhere else?” Beomgyu suggested. </p><p>Soobin’s eyes unintentionally darkened, he gazed over the incubus; he could smell a soft scent of vanilla coming from the incubus. Soobin recognised it as Beomgyu’s personal scent; he knew that he was influenced by his incubus allure but he nodded anyway. “Y-yeah.”</p><p>“My apartment is close, do you want to head there?”</p><p>Soobin’s eyes widened at the blatant invitation, he looked back at Beomgyu’s eyes; the younger boy was watching him closely. Soobin knew how much the younger boy had a strange infatuation with him; he bit his lip before nodding his head. </p><p>Beomgyu’s face lit up as he took Soobin’s hand in his smaller one, leading the tall human towards the entrance. Soobin couldn’t help but think of how natural Beomgyu’s hand felt in his own. </p><p>“I get the feeling you like me Soobin-ah,” Soobin’s heart skittered. His throat bobbed temptingly as he swallowed, watching as Beomgyu just smirked back at him. </p><p>They remained silent until they came to Beomgyu’s apartment complex. </p><p>The apartment was small but homey, Soobin could see pictures on the wall of Beomgyu with his family as well as with his friends. </p><p>As they stepped over the threshold, however, Soobin felt his head spin as he was hit with the scent of Beomgyu. Almost like a switch had been turned in his head. He pressed in close behind Beomgyu, wrapping an arm around his waist, nosing at the nape of his neck. His breath tickled at Beomgyu’s ear, making him shudder and roll his neck to unwittingly expose his throat.<br/> <br/>Soobin stepped into the room fully, edging Beomgyu forward without releasing him, his fingers ghosting up Beomgyu’s belly, just lifting the fabric of his shirt as they moved.<br/> <br/>Beomgyu chuckled shakily. “What is it about you?”<br/> <br/>Soobin smiled against his neck, letting his lips graze the warm skin teasingly. “I should be asking you that.” <br/> <br/>Beomgyu’s eyes were blown wide as he gazed at Soobin. “There’s something in your eyes that looks so pure,” he said, voice dripping with lust as he traced a finger over Soobin’s jaw. “It excites me,” he whispered. </p><p>Soobin bit his lip at Beomgyu’s words, taking another long snuff at the incubus’ throat. “You have no idea...” he admitted, if the demon ever knew what he thought about late at night...</p><p>As if he’d taken it as a challenge, Beomgyu turned, bearing him back to the wall beside the door. He closed it as he set upon Soobin, capturing his face between his fingers, kissing him hard. He writhed against Soobin like a man starved of all sensation, hungry, desperate for it. It was like he would go mad if he had to wait another moment.</p><p>Soobin stepped into him. He backed him into the centre of the room, cupping the back of his head to hold the connection of their lips. Beomgyu groaned, tipping his head back into the kneading caress of Soobin’s fingers in his hair, as if drunk on touch. Soobin’s other hand moved between them, tugging open his belt and trousers, before searching by touch for the zipper of Beomgyu’s tight jeans.</p><p>A groan jerked out of Beomgyu’s into Soobin’s mouth as he tugged the zip down, delving in for the briefest touch of soft, stretched cotton.<br/> <br/>Beomgyu’s hands slid down to the buttons of Soobin’s shirt in answer, sliding between the folds of fabric when they came loose to touch at his toned chest. </p><p>“God, you’re so hot for me, I can feel you,” Beomgyu gasped out between kisses, pushing Soobin’s shirt off his shoulders and protesting when Soobin’s efforts to tug his own shirt over his head separated their mouths for a split-second.<br/> <br/>“You can?” Soobin murmured lightly against the corner of Beomgyu’s jaw, teasing, nipping, sucking.<br/> <br/>Beomgyu rolled his head back to welcome the attention, giving a breathless, aroused little laugh. “I can feel a lot of you.” <br/> <br/>Soobin chuckled lightly at that, licking against his pulse like it was the most tender compliment. He worried Beomgyu’s pale throat with his teeth, soothing every rough caress with his tongue. “Your skin marks so prettily.” His words were a steamy whisper against his flesh and Beomgyu’s hips shuddered as if he couldn’t help himself. His fingers curled into Soobin’s finely muscled shoulders to anchor himself as his body threatened to fly apart with arousal.</p><p>“It’s all for you, Hyung,” Beomgyu assured him, voice distant and barely coherent. He stepped forward into Soobin, trying to push him into something, anything to give them more leverage than their own feet on the floor. </p><p>Beomgyu got caught toeing off his shoes and socks and they landed in a tangled heap on his double bed, Beomgyu hooking his legs behind Soobin’s thighs and holding him against his body. His fingers scrabbled down Soobin’s back, kneading the muscle there in hungry, almost desperate caresses, before cupping his ass and squeezing hard, further leverage to hold their hips together.<br/> <br/>“I’m pretty durable,” Beomgyu panted, throat arched back like a welcome for Soobin’s taunting, butterfly kisses and little nips. He undulated like a snake under him, trying to press his groin up into Soobin’s.<br/> <br/>“Me too,” Soobin chuckled, sliding down so that he could suckle at Beomgyu’s collarbones, mark them up as gloriously as his throat. It made the incubus cry out with almost a pained mix of arousal and frustration, as the movement drew a small gap between their bodies with nothing for Beomgyu to rut up into.</p><p>“Don’t be gentle with me,” the incubus gasped, almost a warning; fingers losing their purchase on Soobin’s ass and digging uselessly into his shoulders. He tried to hook his fingers in Soobin’s purple hair, tug him back up so their mouths and cocks could kiss simultaneously, but Soobin caught both hands and pinned them to the bed above Beomgyu’s head.<br/> <br/>“I don’t intend to,” he promised darkly, letting most of his weight fall on Beomgyu’s forearms where he pinned them, “I intend to test that self-proclaimed durability.” He punctuated his words with a savage kiss to his mouth, their lips mashing together with bruising, famished intensity. Beomgyu’s hips surged up like the turn of the tide and Soobin rutted their clothed erections together, heedless of the friction just a tad painful.<br/> <br/> Beomgyu’s body sang.</p><p>The sight was enough for Soobin to let go of all his insecurities, everything he’d held back on when it came to the incubus. With Beomgyu laid out beneath him, Soobin consumed in his scent, he let go. He may look pure to the incubus but he was far from it. </p><p>Soobin removed one of his hands to reach between them, tugging Beomgyu’s jeans and underwear without even fully separating their bodies. One of Beomgyu’s arms squirmed free to help, their mouths still locked and Soobin seized it before it could join his. He trapped it efficiently alongside the other, pressing down harder and Beomgyu’s lips parted in an appreciative groan. Soobin’s tongue darted into his parted mouth, just touching his tongue, which made Beomgyu twitch and shudder as if he were licking an electric charge.<br/> <br/>He seemed right on the edge, had been since they’d touched, like every glancing caress in the bar had charged him and now he was a bomb waiting to explode.<br/> <br/>Somehow, with one of his hands bearing most of his weight onto Beomgyu’s arms, Soobin managed to get Beomgyu’s jeans and underwear down to his ankles, where Beomgyu wriggled enough to kick them free. Soobin sank back onto him, devouring him with open-mouthed kisses, feeling his body heat up to burning point.<br/> <br/>So hot. </p><p>He was unnaturally hot, like he would burst into flames at any second, flushed red everywhere and groaning soft, urgent, rough little whines into Soobin’s mouth. His arms tensed where they were pinned and his toes curled.<br/> <br/>“Look at you,” Soobin growled between kisses. “You look so needy, so pretty.”<br/> <br/>Beomgyu’s fingers tensed, curling into fists, like he was barely holding on. Soobin pushed up just enough to look down at him, a line of saliva connecting their mouths and breaking as he did so. He kept his crotch firmly down against Beomgyu’s undulating hips, kept his weight on his wrists, watched him squirm. </p><p>The hotter he grew, the more giddy Soobin felt with arousal. He felt like his skin was humming with it, buzzing like their pleasure was combining, like a barely contained hurricane waiting to burst free.<br/> <br/>Soobin’s chest heaved in time with Beomgyu’s as he deftly shook the rest of his clothing with only one hand. He couldn’t completely undress with his shoes still on, so he stood back off the bed to step out of them, out of all of his clothing and as he stood there, he really looked at the incubus.<br/> <br/>Beomgyu was sprawled on the bed, chest heaving, lightly shining with sweat, eyes lidded with pleasure, he looked up at Soobin hungrily, arms still where Soobin had left them, legs still parted as if unwilling to close the gap Soobin had left between them. He was flushed and panting, his pretty face a soft pink hue. <br/> <br/>The soft evening light covered him all over and Soobin knelt between his splayed legs once more, tracing them with the pads of his fingers, feather-light and reverent.<br/> <br/>“You’re so pretty,” he breathed heatedly, open palm coming to rest over Beomgyu’s frantically pounding heart. <br/> <br/>“You’re hot as fuck,” Beomgyu panted, “It feels like you’re on fire; you feel so good…” He sounded almost delirious.<br/> <br/>“You’re burning up yourself.”<br/> <br/>At that, Beomgyu glanced down to Soobin’s hand on his sweat glistening skin and his pulse seemed to stutter at the sight. He reached up, wrapping his arms around Soobin’s neck and hauling him down to mesh their lips together again. Whether it was to distract him from the unnatural heat across his flesh, or just because he couldn’t bear another moment where they weren’t touching, Soobin wasn’t sure. He didn’t care.<br/> <br/>He grumbled appreciatively into the kiss, into Beomgyu’s devilish tongue and hungry lips, pinning his wrists with one hand above his head once more. Without lifting off of Beomgyu an inch, without breaking the intimate, heated connection of their mouths, Soobin reached down to brush the backs of his fingers up Beomgyu’s cock.<br/> <br/>A broken, rough little gasp caught in Beomgyu’s throat, his cock jumped. Soobin smiled into the kiss, drawing back only enough to look at the hazed lust in those dark doe eyes. “You haven’t had any attention in a while, have you, Beomgyu-yah?”<br/> <br/>Beomgyu’s tongue darted out across his lips and Soobin nudged his chin up with his own mouth, enough to capture that tongue before it could retreat, before Beomgyu could answer.<br/> <br/>“No, not…not enough, not like this, not so…Hyung, please, I’ve wanted this for years...” Beomgyu’s broken honest reply trailed off completely as Soobin’s fingers closed around his erection, stroking slow and teasingly, barely holding him. His thumb just traced the exposed tip. Beomgyu cried out. His fingers clenched into white knuckled fists where they were pinned and his hips rolled up.<br/> <br/>“That’s it, show me everything,” Soobin crooned, tightening his grasp so that Beomgyu could fuck up into his fist with wanton abandon, his tendons and muscles tight beneath his skin. Soobin dipped his head to catch a perk nipple between his teeth. He bit gently, just at the edges and Beomgyu made a noise of heady, hurt arousal. Pre-come stuck to his fingers, making the strokes easier. </p><p>“You’ve never been touched like this, have you? Never had someone give you everything? Make you feel them right down through your skin?” Soobin squeezed with each thrust of Beomgyu’s hips, making slick, wet noises with every movement. The incubus’ cock leaked steadily. </p><p>“You’re so used to taking, you’ve never had someone push it all into you until your skin sings with it…” He couldn’t stop talking, couldn’t stop watching, feeling the way Beomgyu shuddered with every word, his thrusts broken and limp and not enough. </p><p>He seemed overwhelmed, Soobin could tell it was his first time, ever. He’d always been acutely aware of Beomgyu’s presence ever since the incubus started at the college. </p><p>Beomgyu had looked at him and known him instantly, not his name or who he was, but something far deeper than all of that, right down to his blazing core. Soobin would call it fate, destiny, he’d felt it too. It was like looking into someone’s soul and knowing that you were both lacking the same thing. A connection.<br/> <br/>When his hand was soaked with Beomgyu’s pre-come, when his cock was hard and tight and heavy, fit to burst in his grasp, Soobin drew his hand back. He smeared the mess of pre-come across Beomgyu’s mouth, torn open in a cry of betrayal at the stolen orgasm. Soobin kissed the mess off his lips, tasting him deep and finally released Beomgyu’s hands. </p><p>They flew to his hips where the incubus tried to coerce him back into some rhythm that would grind their cocks together.<br/> <br/>“Do you have protection?” Soobin murmured against his lips. He caught a little frown of distant confusion on Beomgyu’s face, as if the incubus wasn’t sure why he were asking that. <br/> <br/>“I don’t have anything, I’m clean,” Beomgyu managed hoarsely and Soobin’s eyes sparkled as he reached around to tease at his ass, tap his tight, soft little hole. He himself was also clean and just the thought of feeling Beomgyu clenching around him was enough to make him dizzy. <br/> <br/>He glanced down again, Beomgyu was drunk on him, too far gone to realise what secrets he was leaving bare, high as a kite on pleasure, eyes wet.<br/> <br/>“How do you want it?” Soobin kissed him softer then and that more than anything else seemed to make him break.<br/> <br/>Beomgyu surged upward, pushing Soobin back and over, until he was lying across the bed and Beomgyu, with legs shaking; rose up over Soobin’s hips. </p><p>He held Soobin’s gaze for a long moment, hair dishevelled, sweat dripping down his chest. Then he stretched across Soobin to reach for the drawer that was slightly open on the side table.<br/> <br/>Soobin’s hand slid up to stroke over Beomgyu’s thighs when he saw the bottle of lubricant in his hand. “Came with expectations?”</p><p>Beomgyu exhaled a little laugh. “An incubus can hope.”</p><p>Beomgyu had been pining for Soobin for almost three years now, Soobin mused.  <br/> <br/>“Hmmm.” Soobin’s fingers stretched back, over Beomgyu’s hips, skittering over his ass to cup it, stretching the incubus open in a way that tugged at all the right places. “Come here.”<br/> <br/>Beomgyu was unsteady but eager, shifting up so he was kneeling over Soobin’s chest, as he did, Soobin nosed at the soft smooth skin leading down to his groin, nipping at his sensitive stomach, nuzzled into the crease of his thigh where his scent emanated so richly. Then he snatched the lube off Beomgyu to coat his fingers liberally.<br/> <br/>“You’re trembling with pent-up hunger, aren’t you?” Soobin murmured, pressing a gently kiss to the base of his cock.<br/> <br/>Beomgyu reached down, cupping Soobin’s neck, so gentle but no less urgent, all while Soobin reached around to smear lube down his crack. His fingertips moved in slow, constant circles. They pressured Beomgyu’s hole as they moved down to the tender place just behind his balls, then back up, leisurely, teasing, wet caresses that made Beomgyu’s hips roll back and forth. His thighs squeezed either side of Soobin, his cock bobbed urgent and neglected. <br/> <br/>“Has anyone ever teased you like this?” Soobin emphasised his words with soft, pulsing little taps against Beomgyu’s hole, testing but never breaching him. Then Beomgyu’s cock leaked against his chest, rutting against it more firmly now. <br/> <br/>“You talk too damn much,” Beomgyu groaned.<br/> <br/>“Coming from you?” He turned his head so he was staring up at the beautiful creature and at the same time, he pushed just the very tip of one finger in and out. He opened him with little pulsing movements, just teasing his prostate before drawing back to tease him open again, exciting the ring of muscle wetly.<br/> <br/>Beomgyu squirmed, groaned, cried out in frustration. He bowed forward and braced himself on the bed above Soobin’s head, so he was curled around his head. “Not enough, fuck you, need…can’t feel enough of you, need…” When his hips gave the next little spasm, Soobin moved further down the bed; opened his mouth and sucked him in, sliding two fingers into his ass at the same time. He pushed them into him, twisted them so his hips followed instinctively and his cock sank deeply into Soobin’s throat.<br/> <br/>Beomgyu jerked, hips rolling in a frantic thrust all of their own, grinding into Soobin’s face, rolling back in time to swallow his fingers greedily when three stretched him open without stopping, his hole wet and ready. Hungry.<br/> <br/>He was made for this. Soobin knew. He knew exactly what the incubus needed. </p><p>Soobin closed his eyes, relishing in the scent and the heat all around him, the satisfying feeling of something to suck down his throat. Beomgyu was free of all inhibitions or concern now, fucking Soobin’s throat as if that were all that mattered. There was no hunger to sate, no secrets to keep or urges to follow, only pleasure to chase. </p><p>Soobin twisted his fingers with every thrust, feeling Beomgyu’s cock pulse in his throat with every firm pass of his prostate, then, when he felt Beomgyu’s entrance go soft and pliant around his fingers, he drew back.<br/> <br/>There was a brief moment, a startled cry of loss from the incubus. Soobin fumbled with his free hand for the discarded lube, squirting messily over his fingers before plunging them, all four inside. He made a cupped gesture, thumb resting just against Beomgyu’s perineum and then he moved. Like a piston he pounded them into him, hard and fast, plunging wet and messy inside. <br/> <br/>He fucked Beomgyu’s prostate, his soft, burning hot hole until the incubus was screaming, rocking on Soobin’s fingers and against his chest, trapped helplessly at the point of pleasure. Soobin felt the wetness leaking down his wrist, onto his chest, felt the hot air caught between their bodies and didn’t care. He could feel Beomgyu coming apart and he drank it in. <br/> <br/>Soobin curled his fingers tighter, barely leaving Beomgyu now as he pounded up into him, against the special place inside. Beomgyu’s cock was so hard, he was so hot inside that Soobin feared he would melt.<br/> <br/>When Beomgyu’s hips were no longer thrusting but jerking in short, sharp, erratic bursts, Soobin pushed him. He drew his fingers out, still wet and grasped his hips, shoving him roughly back. Beomgyu’s cock left a sticky wet trail of pre-come and spit across Soobin’s chest, it slapped against Soobin’s stomach as Soobin pushed him down. With his dry hand, Soobin steadied his protesting hips, his wet fingers curling around the base of his own steel-hard erection and guided it up.<br/> <br/> “Ohh-shit, Hyung-” Beomgyu’s little exhale of appreciation was ragged and broken. “Such a big cock Hyung, so…”</p><p>Soobin cut him off quickly, their eyes meeting, “I’m going to spoil you, Beomgyu-yah,” Soobin slid all the way up, snug against his ass just once, then he drew back. His cock thrust up into Beomgyu before the frantic sounds of protest he was making could even form words and then Beomgyu just melted. His eyes were wet, his limbs shaking and the sounds he was making were sobbing, gasping groans of overwhelmed pleasure. So far gone, high with how good he felt.<br/> <br/>He curled over Soobin again and Soobin wrapped around him, giving into his instincts and sinking blunt human teeth into the soft place between Beomgyu’s neck and shoulder. He held onto him, just this side of painful as he rocked him hard and fast over his cock. He felt him tighten, felt him grip him like he were afraid of falling. He was so wet, so on fire with need.<br/> <br/>Soobin felt near delirium himself. Almost animalistic, Beomgyu’s scent driving him crazy. <br/> <br/>Beomgyu’s cock squeezed between their bellies, grinding, slapping wetly whenever their erratic dance gave enough room. Soobin bucked up hard, the movements lifting Beomgyu’s small body effortlessly, his muscles tight with it all, with the promise of orgasm. He could practically feel Beomgyu’s nerve endings crackling each time he pounded his sweet spot, his tight, sinful hole. </p><p>With one hand grasping his hip, fingers digging into his ass to help his shaking body back and forth against his thrust, Soobin snuck the other between them, stroking Beomgyu’s cock with quick, hard strokes. </p><p>He was so close, so close…<br/> <br/>“I’ve got you,” Soobin promised huskily against his bruised neck, pulling his knees up to better rock Beomgyu with his hips. He barely left his body now, pounding so hard and rough he couldn’t open his eyes for how amazing it all felt. “Take it, come on, what you need, what you want…” His thumb swept the steadily beading tip of Beomgyu’s throbbing hardness, milked him like the hard thrusts to his prostate.<br/> <br/>Beomgyu’s pulse soared when his orgasm ripped through him and Soobin’s head spun at the sound of it. Beomgyu’s body curled impossibly tight, right from his fingers to his toes, hunched over Soobin like he couldn’t help it. Soobin didn’t stop moving, although when Beomgyu started to shudder from the overstimulation, he did slow.<br/> <br/>When his muscles tensed; Soobin released his cock to help guide Beomgyu back, until he was straddling Soobin’s hips with his softening, spent cock still leaking across Soobin’s stomach. Beomgyu’s doe eyes were shining and dark. Clouded with lust, he braced his hands on Soobin’s chest.<br/> <br/>Lust drunk, movement slow and shaking, it took a few moments for a delirious Beomgyu to realise that Soobin was gazing affectionately at him. Soobin held his gaze, covered the hands resting on his chest with his own.<br/> <br/>Beomgyu felt his skin glow brightly all over. There it was at last, he thought, his incubus was stated; he’d found the one. </p><p>Soobin smiled back at him, an almost knowing smile on his face. Beomgyu was practically glowing. A normal man would’ve already been lost to the thrall, too far gone to see it.<br/> <br/>So close, drawn so tight, ready to burst himself, Soobin couldn’t find the words but he knew Beomgyu couldn’t mistake his look.<br/> <br/>Take what you need. Take it all.</p><p>The sheer emotion on Soobin’s eyes made Beomgyu flinch, moving as if to start back but Soobin’s hands pressed Beomgyu’s hands to his chest more firmly. Not forcing him to stay but imploring him. The very air around them was humming, Soobin’s skin on fire, prickling all over, his insides tight and locked on the permanent rolling high of pre-orgasm, right on the edge, sharp, painfully good.<br/> <br/>“Go on, take it, what you need,” Soobin demanded huskily. He jerked his hips up to emphasize the not quite pleading in his voice. He was so close. It was like a permanent throb of pleasure with the intensity of orgasm bursting over and over tight in his cock, spilling out through his blood like the sweetest drug.<br/> <br/>The initial alarm on Beomgyu’s face died back into sweet ecstasy, hunger as he curled his fingers slightly under Soobin’s letting his blunt nails drag over Soobin’s chest as he rolled his hips. Even shaky as he was he was still beautiful. </p><p>Every pulse of bursting pleasure through Soobin’s body made him spasm as if he were directly plugged into him. When Soobin felt the rush come, he twisted his head back, mouth open in a silent exquisite torturous cry and Beomgyu was overcome by it too.<br/> <br/>The incubus grinded, circled his hips down over Soobin, rode him hard. He looked as gone as Soobin, as helpless to fuck until they could no longer move. Then Soobin felt white hot fire seize him deep in his belly and he cried out.<br/> <br/>For a moment, his vision blacked out, filling him with illusions of fire and heat and desire. In his mind’s eye, he thought he even saw Beomgyu amongst it all, glimpses of his smiling sated face and shuddering bliss. </p><p>When he came back to himself, Soobin felt limp to the bone, yet calm and relaxed. He felt sated in a way he hadn’t been in all his life as he lay with Beomgyu sprawled over him, forehead pressed to Soobin’s collarbones as he panted in the afterglow.<br/> <br/>Soobin used the great effort of lifting his hands to cup Beomgyu’s hair, sweat-damp just like his, and to his delight Beomgyu didn’t flinch at his touch. Instead he squirmed like a lazy, pleased cat, the movement making Soobin gasp with Beomgyu still impaled on his oversensitive, softening cock. Grasping Beomgyu’s hips he urged him upward, off his cock and just enough so that Soobin could melt his lips against Beomgyu’s in a clumsy, sated kiss.<br/> <br/>“Mhmm,” Beomgyu groaned into it, ghosting shaking fingers along the line of Soobin’s jaw. Soobin felt his skin spark subtly at the contact, like something milder than static and he didn’t even care that he felt his own come leak out of Beomgyu and onto his stomach.<br/> <br/>“Maybe you aren’t as pure as I thought you were,” Beomgyu whispered hoarsely with a soft smile as he drew back. </p><p>Soobin chuckled lazily, stroking Beomgyu’s shoulders, his shoulder-blades, down his back and then up again, slow and affectionate. “I tried to hold back, but you’re just too much.” </p><p>Beomgyu studied him carefully. “Why did you make me wait so long?” </p><p>“I couldn’t resist your scent any longer,” Soobin admitted, kissing Beomgyu’s nose sweetly. </p><p>Beomgyu pushed up straight then, staring down at him with his brow furrowed as he tried to figure Soobin out. “So…all this time my allure was working?”<br/> <br/>Soobin tilted his head slightly, completely unworried and wanting to lure Beomgyu back down to that lazy comfort with him. “Not particularly. Admittedly I’ve always found you attractive.” He slid his hands up to caress Beomgyu’s thighs either side of him. “Perhaps I was just seeing how long it’d take for one of us to break.”<br/> <br/>Maybe it was his admission, or perhaps the sheer honesty as he’d said it, but Beomgyu seemed to relax once more. He dragged his fingers through his hopeless black hair and rolled off Soobin to sprawl out beside him, where he dragged half of the sheets over them as best he could without them moving.<br/> <br/>He felt surprisingly cool now, his sweat-dampened skin almost chilly now the fire in him had been quenched. Soobin wrapped an arm around him and Beomgyu curled into him willingly, tangling his legs around Soobin’s long limbs until he was pressed to him nearly head to toe.<br/> <br/>”I’m glad it was you,” Beomgyu admitted at last, voice a little husky. “I-I feel like I’ve been pining for you forever...” His tongue swept across his lips and Soobin drank in his expression as Beomgyu continued, “but tonight, you made me feel almost… loved.” </p><p>He looked as radiant as he had when he’d first smiled at Soobin all those years ago, as he had when he’d come and yet there was a tinge of sadness to him.<br/> <br/>“What’s the matter?”<br/> <br/>Beomgyu sighed. “It’s nothing, just part of it.” He stroked along Soobin’s jaw again, then down to trace his chest. “It’s part of being an incubus; the uncertainty of whether or not people like you for who you are or because of the allure. It’s difficult. Most incubus are happy with one-night stands, but I’ve never wanted that. It’s hard to know if what they feel is real, you know? Because of the thrall.” He shrugged. “It’s no big deal, it’s just…it was different, with you, I’ve always felt–”<br/> <br/>“A connection?” Soobin supplied and Beomgyu’s fingers stilled at last. </p><p>The incubus nodded softly at him, “when I drank you in, when you gave me your energy I felt this…rush, it was...it felt….” His eyes that had drifted to Soobin’s lips as he’d been speaking, flicked back up to meet Soobin’s gaze as he admitted, “it felt like more. You felt like more, like I could stop watching porn and just sit and watch you and it’d be enough.”<br/> <br/>Soobin laughed, stroking Beomgyu’s arm distractedly. “Maybe that is the effect when you…feast from someone with a special connection to you. They have more to give you, keep you full but also wanting more.” His voice turned smoky toward the end and Beomgyu’s eyes lidded with lust at the sound. His breath and pulse skittered as excitement brewed slowly in him again, not out of need this time but out of pure desire. </p><p>“You look so beautiful,” Soobin crooned, leaning in to brush their noses together. “Did I make you feel that good, Beomgyu-yah?”</p><p>Beomgyu groaned, curling his fingers behind Soobin’s neck to hold him close. His eyes fluttered closed. Worrying his lip, he nodded.<br/>  <br/>“Perhaps we’ll have to explore this connection a little further?”<br/> <br/>Beomgyu gave a breathless little laugh that Soobin swallowed with a kiss. It was slow and unhurried, tender and sweet; knowing that it was only happening because they both wanted it, wanted each other, not because of survival or anything else.</p><p>“It’s about time,” Beomgyu grumbled playfully against Soobin’s mouth making the elder boy roll his eyes; a fond smile still plastered on his handsome face. </p><p> </p><p>—————</p><p> </p><p>There will be a Yeonjun X Taehyun part coming soon!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeonjun smirked as he looked at his trembling human boyfriend before him. Taehyun’s red hair was falling in his lust blown eyes; they’d just returned from the club and Yeonjun was hungry. </p><p>“On your knees.”</p><p>Thud.</p><p>The incubus’ hands reached out to cup Taehyun’s face tenderly; despite the harshness of the command just given to him.</p><p>“So beautiful,” Yeonjun murmured, his lips parted in awe. He was sucking the scent of Taehyun’s arousal in to settle on his tongue that peaked out to wet his mouth. “Gonna be so good for me.”</p><p>Taehyun was almost embarrassed by how hard he nodded his head in agreement, how he shuffled further into the v of Yeonjun’s legs. Yeonjun was perched on the end of their shared bed, legs spread lazily. Taehyun buried his head in the crook of Yeonjun’s hip where it met his thigh.</p><p>He smelled like musk and sweat and something so deliciously Yeonjun that it settled in Taehyun’s belly; as a heat that just kept growing the more Yeonjun kept looking at him like that. Like he was a miracle he couldn’t believe was on his knees at his feet, practically begging to be fucked.</p><p>“Please,” Taehyun breathed, sucking in a deeper breath of Yeonjun’s scent. “Wanna suck you off, Hyung.” </p><p>Yeonjun inhaled sharply and groaned low in his throat, almost a feral growl. Where his hand were previously tracing patterns into the skin of Taehyun’s neck, he fisted it in his short red hair and yanked the human boy’s head up so Yeonjun could kiss him, all teeth and tongue and fuck. If they didn’t get on with this now Taehyun might just make a mess of himself more than he had already.</p><p>He moaned into Yeonjun’s mouth, seeking more of that delicious taste of him. Yeonjun pushed his head back after a few moments and Taehyun watched as he pulled the shirt off over his head, revealing his toned skin. It knocked Taehyun breathless. He licked his lips and moved impossibly closer.</p><p>They were touching, Taehyun’s shoulders pressed in sharply against Yeonjun’s thighs where they bracketed his body, keeping him trapped there. Taehyun didn’t mind one bit.</p><p>Almost like a show, Yeonjun pulled his jeans lower on his hips, but not off. And god was he even wearing underwear? Was he not wearing anything under those sinfully tight pants?</p><p>Yeonjun unbuttoned and unzipped his pants in one fluid motion and then his cock was in Taehyun’s face, ready, thick,  red and dripping.</p><p>Yeonjun pushed a hand through his hair encouragingly, and moaned low and long as Taehyun reached his hands up to cup his balls in one hand, his cock in the other, mouth sealing over the head. He could feel the vibration of the noise he made as it reverberated throughout Yeonjun’s body.</p><p>It made his own cock twitch where it laid curved up towards his belly.</p><p>Yeonjun pulled him in so close, suffocatingly close, then he set to work, wringing Yeonjun dry of his pleasure, milking him for every drop.</p><p>Yeonjun’s fingers danced in his hair, where he was pulling at it. Taehyun licked from the base of Yeonjun’s cock, then he tongued all the way up and up until he was licking into Yeonjun’s slit, encouraging more of that bitter tasting pre-come to drip out.</p><p>He stroked at Yeonjun’s cock, the part he couldn’t fit in his mouth, before going back to the tip; licking around it, teasing. </p><p>Yeonjun growled, when Taehyun looked up, Yeonjun’s eyes were flashing dangerously and his teeth had changed, fangs poking out from behind his lips. His skin was glistening with sweat already, and Taehyun could feel the poke of his nails against his scalp.</p><p>Taehyun hummed as he took as much as he could of Yeonjun’s leaking cock into his mouth. The incubus was hot and heady on his tongue. His cock thick and full and so long and hard. Fuck, Taehyun could come just like this, with Yeonjun’s cock fucking his throat.</p><p>Yeonjun thrust up with a groan when Taehyun started fucking the circle of his own fist in time with the swallow of his throat around Yeonjun’s cock.</p><p>When spit started to drip down his chin, obscene sounds filling the room, that was when Yeonjun started to come apart.</p><p>Taehyun was proud that he could make Yeonjun like that with just a little swirl of his tongue and constricting of his throat around the head. Yeonjun’s fucked his hips up in earnest, little ohs and ahs coming faster and faster as he continued to unravel. </p><p>Taehyun let his cheeks hollow out, sucking Yeonjun off in earnest now. He let his eyes flutter shut, his lashes brushing his cheeks. </p><p>Taehyun moaned so prettily, and let his body press in a tight line against Yeonjun.</p><p>That was when Yeonjun’s fingers tightened so hard that Taehyun almost winced, and then his mouth was being flooded with come, and having no warning meant that he choked on it, and it spilled out of the side of his mouth. He did his best to swallow around Yeonjun, and it left them both heaving for breath. He could feel small sparks of energy running over him from the incubus. </p><p>Taehyun continued to lick into Yeonjun’s slit as come dripped out, but his head was pushed away half heartedly when he became too sensitive.</p><p>“Fuck, Taehyun-ie,” Yeonjun panted out, combing his fingers through his own blond hair. He swiped his thumb over Taehyun’s messy mouth, pulling him up so he could taste himself on Taehyun’s tongue, licking into his mouth again, but this time it was slow.</p><p>In one swift motion, Yeonjun flipped them over so Taehyun was pressed belly down into the mattress. Yeonjun pressed the palm of his hand to the back of Taehyun’s neck, keeping him there. Taehyun felt Yeonjun’s breath ghost over the shell of his ear.</p><p>“I’m gonna take you apart,” Yeonjun practically purred. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’ll be screaming my name.”</p><p>“Hyung,” he whined, flushing bright red because of how fucked out his voice sounded, throat raw. He swallowed before speaking again. “Yeonjun-Hyung, Please.”</p><p>“Is that all you can say?” Yeonjun teased, his hands wandering over Taehyun’s small but toned body. Taehyun felt so exposed, like he were on display for Yeonjun. “Fucked your mouth so good you can’t talk, huh?”</p><p>“Hyung, I — oh fuck,” he hissed out through clenched teeth as Yeonjun licked into him. His hands held Taehyun’s hips up and still, and his cheeks apart so Yeonjun could tongue eagerly at his hole. <br/>“Yeonjun-Hyung~,” he moaned into the mattress, where his face was pressed, arms over his head.</p><p>He moved a hand down between his legs, but Yeonjun caught his wrist before he could touch his throbbing cock.</p><p>“Hands to yourself,” Yeonjun warned, Taehyun groaned, but complied. Yeonjun continued opening him up with his tongue, leaving him hot and wet for only a few seconds when he pulled away. Then, almost as quickly as he’d pulled away, there was a finger there, pressing in and in. </p><p>Taehyun’s cock jerked and he spilled wet and thick across the sheets with a gasp. Yeonjun chuckled and reached to stroke him through it.</p><p>“Just fuck me already,” Taehyun ground out, fucking into Yeonjun’s warm hand and back on the finger inside him.</p><p>“Mm, soon.”</p><p>“Not soon enough,” he panted back. His cock staying hard and wanting as Yeonjun pushed one, two, three fingers into him. </p><p>When Taehyun started to fuck back mindlessly on Yeonjun’s hand, he pulled away once again. </p><p>“Hyung, please,” he breathed, and dared to look over his shoulder. He watched as Yeonjun slicked up his cock, stroking himself a few times for good measure. </p><p>Yeonjun’s cock was still red and hard, his scent floating and blanketing Taehyun in warmth. He knelt on the bed behind Taehyun and grasped his cock with one hand and Taehyun’s hip with the other.</p><p>He paused to meet Taehyun’s gaze. His eyes were still hazed, even more so now. Yeonjun’s fingers had his sharp nails that dug so nicely into Taehyun’s flushed skin. His blond hair was stood up, wet with sweat.</p><p>Taehyun watched as Yeonjun pushed into him. It was slow and tantalizing, a slow push of hips, so controlled and even that Taehyun felt himself getting lost in it. He let his head drop back against the mattress and pushed himself up onto his elbows so he could shove himself back once he had Yeonjun inside of him down to the hilt.</p><p>Yeonjun’s movements stuttered, so did his breath. “Fuck, Taehyun-ie.”</p><p>“Yeah, just like that. C’mon, incubus. Fuck me,” he teased, and for a moment he really wished he didn’t. Or maybe he wished he did a little bit more.</p><p>Because in the next moment, Yeonjun had him pressed so hard down into the bed that Taehyun was sure it’d make a dent in the memory foam. The sound of wet skin on skin as Yeonjun fucked into him hard and fast and uncaring, all naked expanse of skin that didn’t seem to end. Yeonjun grunted and groaned behind him, just taking from Taehyun until he had nothing left to give.</p><p>“So impatient for me to fuck you on my cock? Just had to take me all in? Fuck yourself, fuck yourself open on my cock?” </p><p>“Yeonjunnie-Hyung, gonna, fuck, gonna come, gonna-“</p><p>“Come for me.”</p><p>Taehyun came on a choked off scream that got lost as Yeonjun roared and filled him up again. He could feel it drip down his thighs and Yeonjun kept thrusting in and out, in and out like a promise. His energy being pulled out of him by the incubus, making his vision blurry. </p><p>Taehyun’s body went lax, landing him right in a pool of his own come, cock finally going a little bit soft, but not totally.</p><p>Yeonjun draped himself over his back, pressing tender kisses into his sweat damp skin. His scent a comfort and a lifeline to Taehyun. His teeth teased the muscle between Taehyun’s neck and shoulder, and Taehyun shuddered, whimpering as Yeonjun pulled out with a popping sound.</p><p>Yeonjun turned them over, rolling them out of the wet spot, and pulling Taehyun against his body. Their legs tangled and their arms wrapped around each other. Yeonjun kissed him again, this time square on the mouth, all lazy pull of tongue against his own, searching for nothing but the taste of them both mingling between their mouths.</p><p>When they broke apart, they rested their foreheads together, breath still coming fast out of their lungs.</p><p>“Such a good boy for me,” Yeonjun breathed into his skin, continuing to pepper kisses all over the smaller boy. </p><p>“Mm, only for you.”</p><p>“Good.” Yeonjun sucked a possessive mark into his throat. “All mine.”</p><p>“Yours,” Taehyun agreed. But he wouldn’t mind being shown again just how much he was Yeonjun’s. Taehyun could feel the incubus’ smile against his cheek.</p><p>“Later,” he promised, as if he could hear Taehyun’s thoughts. Maybe he was so out of it and lost in the post-orgasmic haze that he’d said it out loud.</p><p>Either way, excitement still ignited that heat in his belly again. Taehyun couldn’t wait for later.</p><p>And maybe he wouldn’t have to with how Yeonjun was still caressing his big, hot hands all over Taehyun’s body...</p><p> </p><p>——————</p><p> </p><p>Thanks for reading everyone! I might continue this arc but for now I’m happy with it 🤗🤗</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments 🥺🥺💙💙</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>